La violoniste
by La ptite Clochette
Summary: Hermione, prisonnière d'un orphelinat sordide depuis la mort de ses parents, et Drago, rentrent la même année dans un lycée musical. Elle est violoniste et lui joue du piano. Si lui est infecte avec elle, elle répond à ces insultes montrant qu'elle n'est pas faible. Cependant le blond est touché par autre chose que du mépris lorsqu'il l'entend jouer...
1. Prologue

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK, merci à elle ! Seul le scénario m'appartient.

**Synopsis :** Hermione est prisonnière d'un orphelinat sordide depuis la mort de ses parents. Violoniste talentueuse, elle n'a plus que son instrument comme souvenir matériel de sa vie passée. Elle cache son talent pour ne pas donner à ses bourreaux des armes contre elle. Jeune fille refermée, mais qui cache un fort caractère, elle se tue au travail scolaire pour oublier, et a réussit à obtenir une bourse pour un lycée privé musical.

Pianiste virtuose, Drago Malfoy est un jeune homme froid et distant, qui ne vit que sa passion pour le piano. Il est accepté dans un lycée musical en première, et est bien décidé à rester fermé aux autres élèves.

Immédiatement ils vont se haïr, et c'est le jeune Malfoy qui va ouvrir les hostilités sur le milieu plutôt pauvre d'Hermione. Elle répond, son caractère lui dictant de ne pas se laisser faire, même si c'est épuisant.

Drago est persuadé qu'il la déteste, mais pourquoi sent-il son cœur se serrer lorsqu'il l'entende jouer ? Dans ces moments là, elle a l'air si fragile… Mais pourquoi s'en souci-t-il après tout ?

**Univers Alternatif, Monde Moldu !**

**Petite Note de l'auteuse : **Je suis de retour avec un UA qui metrottait dans la tete depuis un moment. Je ne sais pas encore quand est ce que je posterai le prochain chapitre mais je vais **vraiment** essayer d'être régulière.

Pour les lectrices de mon autre fic, désolée mais elle est un peu en pause en ce moment parce que celle là me tient vraiment à cœur et parce que j'ai plein de truc à retravailler dessus.

Ahem bref je m'égare. Bonne lecture !

_Merci à Eva et Elodie du Baba pour leurs encouragements ! _

**Prologue**

Je suis assise, dehors. C'est une chaude soirée d'été, une des dernières surement. L'été touche à sa fin, comme mon enfer d'ailleurs. Le cauchemar quotidien va pouvoir reprendre son cours et je l'accueil avec plaisir. Demain, enfin, les vacances prendront fin. Pour tous ces autres écoliers, ces enfants heureux, avec une famille, qui sont partis en vacances et trouvent cela « badant » de revenir, rentée est synonyme de tristesse. Pour moi, juste du soulagement. Un soulagement immense. Nous sommes le dimanche 3 Septembre demain est le jour de la rentrée des classes. Pour moi, deux mois de vacances ne sont en fait que deux mois d'enfer sur terre. Le reste de l'année se contentera d'être un long cauchemar. Et cela fait trois ans que c'est comme cela. Depuis leur mort. Dans un incendie… Une bête incendie… Si seulement j'avais été là avec eux, je serai morte moi aussi. À mes yeux, mourir d'une lente asphyxie dans la fournaise d'un incendie vaut mille fois mieux que vivre ce que je vis. Si quelqu'un entrait dans ma tête à ce moment précis, il penserait surement que j'exagère. Si seulement il savait. Je ne lui souhaite pas de savoir. Malgré tout ce que je vis, je me refuse au suicide. Je ne veux pas le vivre comme un échec. Je m'accroche plutôt à cette vie qui est la mienne en leur hommage. Ils ne sont pas morts pour me voir en retour m'ouvrir les veines.

Je suis tellement bien sur ce banc… Il est 19h moins quelques minutes, et je sais que si je ne me lève pas maintenant je serai en retard. Et je ne veux même pas penser aux conséquences qu'aurait mon retard… Il était pourtant confortable ce banc. Le vent chaud souffle et donne comme une vie aux feuilles qui commencent à jaunir et à mes cheveux bouclés... Les mains dans les poches de mon jean troué, je parcours les cents mètres qui me séparent de l'orphelinat. Mon orphelinat, ou le _Purgatoire_, pour les intimes. Sauf que je ne suis pas sur du péché que j'ai commis pour mériter _ça_. La bâtisse est miteuse, comme elle l'a toujours été, question de faire fuir les éventuels parents en mal d'enfants. Je pousse la porte battante, passe devant Pierre et Dan qui tirent comme des drogués sur leurs cigarettes. Ils me regardent passer et je sais ce qu'ils pensent, à mon grand malheur. Lorsque je vivais encore avec mes parents il y a si longtemps de cela, je me souviens avoir été gênée par mon poids. Aujourd'hui la question ne se pose même plus, j'a les côtes apparentes. Mais mon sous poids n'a pas empêcher mon corps de femme d'apparaitre, et je sais que j'ai pris des hanches (et du coup des fesses) et des seins… Mes courbes sont loin d'être affolantes, mais elles sont là, pour mon plus grand malheur. J'ai déjà du les envoyer tous les deux paitre d'une façon assez brusque cet été, à plusieurs reprises. Mais le regard qu'ils viennent de me jeter suffit à me convaincre que je vais devoir recommencer d'ici peu, et je sens un frisson remonter mon échine…

Le hall est aussi miteux que l'entrée, des pans de moisissure recouvrent les murs et je ne vous parle même pas de l'état du parquet. Une odeur de tabac froid et d'humidité emplit mon nez, mais je n'y prête même plus attention. Je pousse les portes et entre dans le réfectoire. Celui-ci est encore plus miteux que le hall d'entrée, et il y flotte en plus une odeur de vieux poisson. Je m'assoie seule à une table au fond, dos au mur. Les autres sont déjà là, il ne manque que nos deux fumeurs pervers qui viennent d'arriver. Ils ont tous les deux 17 ans et sont les pensionnaires les plus âgés. Ils n'en ont plus pour longtemps ici, bientôt ils seront mis à la porte. Les 5 autres sont des petits. Le plus grand a 9 ans, la plus jeune 6. Et on voit dans leurs yeux qu'ils ne supportent pas les mauvais traitements.

L'antique horloge de grand-mère à balancier placée dans le hall sonne 19 heures. Entre alors Mademoiselle Victoria Prit, directrice de ce centre pour jeunes orphelins. Ou Staline pour les initiés. Elle ne porte le titre de demoiselle que grâce à son extraordinaire capacité à faire fuir les gens qui le peuvent : c'est-à-dire tout le monde sauf ceux qu'elle détient dans son orphelinat obsolète. Elle a la cinquantaine, petite et large, grasse. Elle marche sur d'horribles escarpins vernis gris crasse qui font un clac-clac lugubre dans le réfectoire silencieux. Toujours habillée de la même façon, c'est-à-dire une jupe droite de tailleur assortie à ses escarpins (à moins que ce ne soit le contraire) qui comprime ses grosses cuisses, et une chemise au col et aux manchettes amidonnés. Son visage gras est surmonté de son chignon brun grisonnant. Elle tient serré contre son opulente poitrine enfermée dans sa chemise raidie par les lavages une planchette à pince sur laquelle est coincée la liste d'appel. Cette femme passe son temps à faire l'appel, c'en est effrayant. C'est comme si elle-même se rendait compte que son orphelinat était si m******e qu'elle a peur que ses pensionnaires fuient. Peur soit dit en passant assez rationnelle.

Elle stoppe soudain le vacarme de ses talons puisqu'elle est arrivée au centre du réfectoire. Elle enfile ses lunettes qui jusque là pendaient autour de son cou au bout d'un immonde porte-lunettes rose passé, et ajuste la prise de sa main droite autour de sa liste d'appel. Dans son autre main, clairement visible repose sa cravache noire.

- Belin Dan ?

- Présent !

Lors des appels vous êtes priés de répondre présent d'une voix forte, sinon elle fait la sourde oreille et vous note absent. Et lorsqu'elle lève les yeux de sa fiche et vous voit présent vous êtes récompensé de coups de cravache. Deux pour les petits et 5 pour les garçons et moi. Je préfère taire la sentence en cas d'absence.

- Brimm Pauline ?

- Présente, répond une toute petite voix qui a apprit à coups de cravaches à se faire entendre.

Pauline a six ans, elle est la plus jeune pensionnaire. Cela ne fait que trois mois qu'elle est là et elle a eut énormément de mal à s'adapter. D'après ses vêtements je crois qu'elle venait d'un milieu plutôt aisé... Vous imaginez le choque... Elle est minuscule et frêle, mais a des magnifiques cheveux roux qui battent son dos et un visage angélique constellé de tâches de rousseurs. Je n'ai cependant pas vu sourire souvent ce joli visage, et ses yeux noisette sont la plupart du temps remplis de larmes refoulées. Elle sait que cela n'incitera pas la grosse vache à la compassion, au contraire, elle semble se délecter de notre désespoir.

- Daril Josh?

Le prisonnier n°3 a 11 ans, le teint blafard et des cheveux noirs jais. Mais c'est une vraie tête brûlée. Petit rebelle encouragé les deux drogués, il a toujours imprimé sur le visage un air insolent. Même Prit a du mal à le tenir... Et il n'a que 11 ans... Un sourire petit narquois s'étale sur mon visage alors que je pense aux problèmes qu'elle aura lorsqu'il aura dans les 14-15 ans. Bien fait!

- Présent, répond-il d'une voix claire.

- Daril Emma?

C'est la jumelle de notre petit filou local. Ils se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau si ce n'est qu'elle a les cheveux longs et qu'elle n'est pas rebelle comme son frère. Et c'est d'ailleurs la seule arme de Prit contre lui. Les coups n'ont pas d'effets sur lui, du moins pas comme les autres. Je l'ai même déjà vu rendre un coup à la vieille (c'est d'ailleurs la seule fois où j'ai eus un rire à retenir ici). Elle a récemment trouvé la technique. Ils sont tous les deux arrivés i mois, et ont apparemment toujours été très proches. Je crois qu'ils vivaient dans des quartiers un peu "chauds", et lui a du coup toujours eut l'habitude d'être extrêmement protecteur avec elle. Puis ils ont débarqué ici, après l'accident de voiture de leurs parents. Prit s'est vite rendue compte qu'il serait les dents quand elle s'en prenait à sa jumelle, et une fois il n'a pas put supporter. Emma avait fait tomber un verre et du coup l'avait brisé. La sentence fur sans appel: dix coups de cravache, au milieu du repas. Au bout du 6ème, alors que des larmes silencieuses commençaient à tracer ses joues il s'est levé et à commencer à agonir la grosse vache d'injures incompréhensibles (heureusement pour lui d'ailleurs). On a seulement comprit:

- Ne touche pas à ma petite sœur espèce de grosse...

Résultat: elle l'a enfermé dans la cave (une de ses punition préférées) et a terminer de punir Emma un sourire sadique vissé sur son visage.

Depuis, dès qu'il dépasse les bornes elle le menace de s'attaquer à sa sœur, et ça le rend dingue. Ça se voit à sa façon de serrer les dents et les poings. Un jour cette petite tactique va lui exploser au visage.

- Présente! sa voix et douce mais ferme. Même si ses yeux sont un peu éteints elle tient. Je vois sa main sous la table que s'agrippe à celle de son frère. Leur relation est tellement pure: on aurait pût croire qu'une épreuve pareille aurait pût le séparer ou les éloigner, car c'est ce notre chère directrice cherche à faire, eux se sont rapprocher et échangent: lui essaie de la protéger comme il peut et elle le calme et est toujours là après ses punitions pour ne consoler. Ils n'ont que 11 ans mais j'éprouve beaucoup d'admiration pour eux...

- Granger Hermione?

- Présente.

- Hutrine Églantine?

- Présente!

Elle a à peine 8 ans, et est là depuis deux ans je crois. On perd vite la notion du temps ici... Les cheveux courts châtain clair, deux grands yeux noirs on ne l'entend presque jamais... Elle a toujours les yeux baissés et incarne à elle seule le mal que cet orphelinat inflige aux plus jeunes.

- Louan Pierre?

- Présent!

- Scar Maxxie?

- Présent.

Lui, il a neuf ans. Peau et yeux foncés, cheveux courts frisés, il est toujours dans la Lune, passe son temps à chantonner tout bas et à dessiner, absolument adorable. Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais est vraiment gentil avec Pauline. Il l'aide dès qu'il peut et de toutes les façons possibles. Il était là avant mon arrivée. Je serai donc incapable de vous dire depuis combien de temps il est là.

Elle lève les yeux de sa liste et enlève ses lunettes.

- Bien, énonce-t-elle avec un sourire factice, après le repas c'est Josh, et donc Emma avec lui qui seront de corvée vaisselle puisque Josh est incapable de faire son lit.

Elle a prit l'habitude de les punir ensemble. La plupart du temps c'est Josh qui reçoit les punitions et elle punit sa sœur avec lui. Je crois qu'elle espère qu'Emma lui en voudra, mais ce n'est jamais le cas, au contraire je crois qu'elle préfère l'aider...

Prit quitte le silence du réfectoire et rentre son bras droit, surveillante, cuisinière, bonne à ses heures, notre chère et tendre Blanche. Un prénom plutôt doux en opposition à la personne quid porte. Elle est musclée, cheveux gris alors qu'elle n'a que dans les 35 ans. Elle pousse un chariot sur lequel est posée une grosse marmite fumante qui répand son parfum de vieille crasse dans le réfectoire. Elle nous sert les uns après les autre une épaisse bouillie jaune grumeleuse qui s'écrase dans les assiettes en hurlant:

- Purée du jour! Faite maison en plus bande de petits veinards!

Elle ne nous oblige jamais à manger. Oh non! Elle se contente de nous servir sa nourriture infecte, mai on dit qu'un enfant ne se laisse jamais pourrir de faim, et c'est vrai. Je vois les 5 petits tous attablés sur la même table s'emparer de leur fourchettes et commencer à manger. Ils se forcent, ça se voit. Pour ma part je ne touche pas à la mixture, je me contente d'observer les autres.

Pierre et Dan ne mangent pas non plus. Ils ne vont d'ailleurs plus en cours et passent leurs temps à faire les poches des gens en centre ville, ce qui leur permet des repas décents. Ils ne se pointent plus qu'aux appels du soir et du matin, se contentant de dormir et de se doucher ici. D'ailleurs Prit n'a plus aucune influence sur eux, elle en a même peur. Je les vois sortir une clope qu'ils allument en toute impunité. Ça me rend dingue de les voir faire ce qu'ils veulent alors qu'on est tous esclaves de la vieille. Lorsqu'ils commencent à souffler la fumée vers les petits je ne contiens plus la rage qui s'empare de moi, et je me lève, me dirigeant à grands pas vers eux.

- Ça suffit, laissez les tranquilles! Sifflai-je entre mes dents serrées.

Dan se redresse et me toise.

- Tiens tiens si c'est pas mignon... La lionne protégé ses petits à ce que je vois.

Ils m'ont surnommée comme cela depuis que j'ai frappé Pierre dans un accès de rage. Le pire c'est que je ne lui ai même pas fait mal...

- Foutez-leur la paix! Ils ne vous ont rien fait ce sont des enfants!

- Ça te dérange qu'on fasse ça? répond pierre en soufflant un nouveau nuage de vers les petits. Pauline tousse sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Cette petite toux d'enfant accentue ma rage. J'arrache la cigarette plantée entre ses lèvres et l'écrase dans sa purée.

Il se lève brusquement, je crois que j'ai réussis à l'énerver... Quel dommage... Il lève son poing pour me frapper.

- Espèce de sale...

Il est coupé dans sa repartie spirituelle par l'entrée de la directrice. Je la vois embrasser la scène de ses petits yeux porcins avant de les braquer sur moi:

- GRANGER! hurle-t-elle, Vous vous battez en plein milieu du réfectoire, sous mon nez? Sale petite...

Je tiens à préciser qu'à ce moment précis de la scène Pierre a le poing levé vers moi et Dan la clope au bec. Mais punir ces deux là? C'est tellement plus simple d'être injuste quand ça vous permet d'éviter de vous frotter à plus gros que vous n'est ce pas ?

Elle s'élance vers mon dans un théâtral clac-clac provoqué par ses talons, sa cravache fermement en main. Je vais encore déguster... Vite penser à autre chose qu'à ses doigts qui s'enroulent autour de mon poignet et qui remontent la manche de mon pull gris, je la sens caresser la peau nue de mon avant bras qui porte déjà les marques de ses précédentes punitions, puis le premier coup. Je ferme les yeux...

Mon esprit se projette à l'étage, vers mon violon caché dans son étui sous mon lit. Elle en est déjà à trois coups, et je sens mes cellules nerveuses protester à grand cris. Je saisis virtuellement l'étui, m'extasiant de la texture froide du cuir. Je l'ouvre et cette fois c'est sur le velours qui entoure mon instrument que mes doigts s'égarent. Sept coups. Je n'ai aucune idée de quand elle s'arrêtera mais j'arrive à tenir la douleur au second plan, même si je sens mes dents serrées et mon poing libre crispé dans la poche de mon jean troué. Je vois presque le sourire de Pierre et Dan derrière mes paupières closes, qui retiennent mes larmes de douleur.

Mes doigts se referme sur le manche du violon, je sens ses cordes tendues sous ma paume, je le soulève et attrape l'archet. Je me redresse et cale le violon sur mon épaule, le contact du bois vernis et frais de mon instrument sur la peau de mon menton m'apaise. Je pose l'archet sur les cordes et prends une grande inspiration avant de...

Elle a lâché mon bras après s'être défoulée dessus. Mais maintenant que tout mon esprit n'est plus concentré sur mon violon je sens sans mal la douleur se frayer un chemin en moi et me retient à grande peine de pousser un gémissement. Mes yeux s'ouvrent et je vois d'abord le visage gras de Prit m'examiner avec soin, attendant une manifestation quelconque pour jouir de sa sensation de puissance, les souriez narquois des deux c*** et les visages horrifiés des petits. Je baisse le regard vers mon bras. Il est constellé de marques rouges et d'éraflures. Demain il sera violet, mais que puis-je y faire ?


	2. Chapter 1

_Disclamer __:_ Les personnages de la merveilleuse série D'Harry Potter appartiennent comme toujours à la tout autant merveilleuse J.K Rowling *se prosterne devant Queen JK *

_Note :_ Voilà le premier chapitre de cette fanfiction, en retard comme toujours (je suis irrécupérable…). Ahem ! Merci de me lire, et les reviews que j'ai reçu m'ont vraiment fait plaisir ! En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise…

**Chapitre 1 : Rentrée et Rencontres**

POV Hermione

Allongée, sur le dos, je fixe le plafond gris, le regard vague. Je tente en vain d'ignorer la douleur qui meurtrit mon avant bras gauche. Il est plus de minuit, l'heure étant indiquée par le réveil digital, sans doute la chose la plus moderne de la pièce meublée sommairement, qui trône sur une petite table au milieu du dortoir. J'entends les respirations calmes et apaisées des trois petites filles autour de moi. Je pense que c'est le seul moment de la journée où elles se sentent bien. Car malgré les matelas un peu trop durs, le poids d'une couette contre un corps meurtri et épuisé a, j'en suis persuadée, un effet immédiat sur le bien-être et le moral.  
Pendant que je cherche en vain le sommeil, des images de cet été m'assaillent sans que je puisse les repousser...  
La première semaine... Grand ménage de "printemps", supervisé par Blanche. Le sol à récurer. Tous les jours, les larmes sur les joues des petites, alors que hurle la mégère en nous menaçant de ses poings. Elle ne s'embarrasse pas d'une cravache elle, oh non. Ses poings lui suffisent la plupart du temps, et si besoin est, elle a toujours dans son tablier une cuillère en bois. Le pire c'est que tout ce ménage n'aura servi à rien, si ce n'est nous pourrir la vie, comme beaucoup de choses ou de gens ici. Puis le reste des "vacances" La plupart du temps Prit se contente les jours de soleil de jeter tous les petits dehors sous la surveillance d'un grand, donc moi vu que les deux abrutis sont partis depuis longtemps. Le "jardin" est grand comme un mouchoir de poche, et on y trouve une vieille balançoire en bois pourris pendue à un vieux pin, la seule chose belle à mon avis dans cet orphelinat (le pin, pas la balançoire branlante évidemment). Prit sort toutes les 2 heures environ pour voir si personne ne fait de "bêtise". Si on peut considérer que rire un peu fort ou tresser un collier de marguerites pour faire plaisir à une petite fille est une bêtise cependant. Et donc si quelqu'un ose une action qui lui déplairait, elle punit l'auteur de la bêtise _et_ le responsable.  
Les jours de pluie elle est d'humeur massacrante puisqu'elle est obligée de nous surveiller. Elle nous enferme dans la bibliothèque et si quelqu'un a le malheur de faire le moindre petit bruit (une respiration un peu forte ou un reniflement peuvent compter) elle le punit. Autant dire que c'est la joie. Dois-je préciser que sa bibliothèque est à mon grand malheur aussi peu fournie en bons livres que Blanche en humour...  
Un halètement s'élève dans le silence apaisant du dortoir, suivit d'un sanglot assourdît. Je me redresse et fouille la pénombre des yeux. Le sanglot est repris par d'autres encore. Je vois une petite silhouette secouée par des tremblements dans son lit. Je balance mes jambes hors du lit et pose mes pieds nus sur le béton nu du sol. Je me redresse enfin, et marche silencieusement jusqu'au lit d'Églantine. Je m'assois sur le rebord, et soulève doucement la couette qui la recouvre pour dégager sa tête. Ses yeux noirs rendus immenses par la peur et le noir semblent vouloir m'avaler. Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer doucement. Je me couche à coté d'elle, la prend tendrement dans mes bras et la berce doucement.  
- Chut… ça va aller, rendors toi, je murmure à son oreille  
Tout doucement, ses sanglots s'atténuent et elle ferme les yeux. Les traits de son visage d'enfant se détendent et elle s'endort dans mes bras. Je n'ose pas bouger. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre de situation m'arrive, oh non ! La plupart du temps je finis par m'endormir dans le lit de la petite que j'ai consolée. Blanche vient réveiller les filles à 7 heures pour les emmener à l'école publique à coté. Mais comme cette année je vais dans un lycée privé en centre ville, je dois me lever beaucoup plus tôt. Je peux donc dormir dans le lit d'Eglantine sans craindre d'être réprimandée par Blanche.  
Sauf que je n'arrive pas à dormir. Un mélange d'excitation et de terreur me remplit. Excitation évidement. Je vais passer mes deux dernières années scolaires dans un lycée spécialisé dans les options. Donc pour moi la musique. Enfin… ça faisait tellement longtemps que j'en rêvais ! Depuis que mes parents étaient… avaient disparus, je jouais plus que jamais. Ma mère m'a apprit dès que je sus tenir un crayon à tenir mon violon. Cet instrument est la seule chose qui a vraiment de la valeur à mes yeux que j'ai réussis à sauver de l'incendie. Et depuis mon arrivée ici, je mens sur mes horaires de cours, en prétendant commencer plus tôt et finir plus tard. Et dès que j'ai une heure de libre, je file dans un parc pour jouer, gardant mon étui bien fermé : je ne veux pas que les gens pensent que je mendie. Même si j'ai souvent besoin d'argent, j'avais appris à me débrouiller sans, car le souvenir de ma mère est encore trop présent en moi, et en demandant de l'argent aux gens qui s'arrêtent parfois pour m'écouter j'avais l'impression de… prostituer son souvenir. Ridicule n'est ce pas ?  
J'ai d'abord travaillé toutes mes partitions jusqu'à les connaitre par cœur. Puis je m'étais inscrite à la bibliothèque municipale (j'ai dus négocier deux mois de vaisselle avec Blanche pour obtenir les 5 livres requis pour l'inscription) où j'avais pu mettre la main sur de nouvelles partitions. Je travaillai sans relâche dans l'espoir d'obtenir une bourse pour entrer dans un lycée comme Poudlard.  
Je me suis tuée au travail, et je le ferai toujours, j'en ais bien conscience. Je ne dors en moyenne qu'une demi-douzaine d'heures par nuit, et passe énormément de temps à la bibliothèque à m'assommer de travail. Malgré les surnoms assez irritants que j'ai reçus, cette situation avait des avantages non négligeables au quotidien : travailler m'occupe l'esprit, je ne passe donc pas mon temps à ressasser mes souvenirs douloureux ou à m'inquiéter pour les petits laissés à l'orphelinat. Ensuite, le temps passé à la bibliothèque me permet d'éviter efficacement Pierre et Dan, allergiques aux bibliothèques et aux endroits studieux en général, et qui seraient de toute façon incapables de lire et de remplir le formulaire d'inscription de la bibliothèque. Et enfin, travailler d'arrache pied de cette façon m'a ouvert les portes du lycée Poudlard…  
Du vivant de mes parents, j'ai toujours été très studieuse. À leur mort, j'ai seulement… augmenté ma production de travail. J'ai pu déposer le dossier de bourse pour une grande école, et ai obtenu rendez-vous avec le directeur, un vieil homme un peu… spécial, style gentil père noël un peu plus violet qui m'a cependant accueillie chaleureusement malgré mon milieu. Il a ensuite organisé une entrevue avec Prit, et même si elle avait beaucoup grincé des dents ce jour là, (j'ai eus pendant un instant l'espoir fou qu'elle serait édentée et obligée de revendre l'orphelinat pour se payer un dentier mais bon) elle n'a pas pu refuser devant le professeur Dumbledore, surtout que tous les frais seraient couverts par la bourse. Elle avait les mains liées.  
Et demain, enfin, j'entrerai en classe de première à Poudlard.  
Il propose évidemment les orientations classiques scientifique, littéraire, économique et sociale, et technique de management, mais en plus il privilégiait les options : sport, musique, arts plastiques et design. Les orientations avaient été renommées en « maisons » dans cet ordre : Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Serpentard et Pouffsoufle. J'irai donc à Serdaigle, en littéraire. Ce n'était pas pour rien si je passe mon temps à lire depuis que j'ai appris à le faire…

POV Drago  
  
Trois coups brefs sont frappés sur le bois de ma porte alors que, pieds nus dans l'épaisse moquette argentée de ma chambre je referme les boutons de ma chemise noire, la laissant ouverte de façon à laisser mes clavicules apparentes.  
- Entrez !  
Je relève mes mèches mouillées qui gênent ma vue et pose les yeux sur la personne qui vient de toquer… Ma mère, Narcisse Malfoy. Elle se jette sur moi et me serre dans ses bras sans avertissement. Le parfum doux de ses longs cheveux blonds blancs comme les miens me chatouille le nez.  
- Mère ! Puis-je entendre la raison qui expliquerait cette soudaine familiarité, je demande en levant un sourcil. Elle s'écarte de moi et fronce les sourcils. Puis elle répond d'un ton très calme :  
- Drago, arrête ça. Je suis ta mère. Garde tes petits commentaires de parfait petit snob pour ton père et tes futurs camarades.  
Je pince les lèvres, mais elle a raison. Je n'ai pas de raison d'être comme cela avec elle. Elle pose sa main fine qui porte un anneau en or délicatement ciselé sur ma joue et me sourit tendrement.  
- Bonne chance pour aujourd'hui mon ange. Même si je sais que tu t'en fiches, je t'en pris ne gâches pas tout en te mettant tout le monde à dos !  
Elle quitte ma chambre après avoir posé un baiser sur ma joue.  
Grâce à l'enseignement mon père, je suis devenu maitre dans l'art de l'impassibilité. Mais ma mère a toujours réussis à me faire fondre. Je l'aime plus que tout. C'est pourquoi un petit sourire étire mes lèvres.  
Elle a toujours été là. Mon père m'a toujours offert ce que je voulais, mais il est froid, distant… comme moi maintenant je suppose. Alors que ma mère a toujours été là pour un « bisous magique », une histoire le soir, une partie de cartes au coin du feu. Elle a tenté d'empêcher mon père de me rendre froid comme lui, mais malgré ses efforts ses leçons sont gravées en moi.  
_Ne montre jamais tes émotions.  
Les émotions sont des faiblesses, ne laisse pas les autres les apercevoir.  
Ne te fies à personne. La confiance est au mieux une prise de risque, au pire le meilleur moyen de perdre tout ce qu'on a pu un jour considérer comme acquis.  
Aimer c'est détruire. Et être aimé c'est aller vers la destruction. Un Malfoy n'aime pas, Drago._  
J'ai toujours observé ces règles, que je trouve exactes, sauf pour une seule et unique personne. Ma mère.

Je finis de m'habiller et fixe mes cheveux neige en arrière avec du gel. Je rince mes mains poisseuses et collantes et me plante devant le miroir. Je suis parfait. Et ça je le sais. Tant qu'à avoir un physique avantageux, autant le mettre en valeur non ? Ma chemise noir entrouverte laisse apparaitre mes clavicules et relève la blancheur nacré de mon teint. Mes cheveux blonds illuminent mon visage fin. Le tout avec un jean délavé et je suis paré pour ma rentrée. Je sors de ma chambre mon sac à la main et descends pour rejoindre la voiture qui va me conduire à mon nouveau lycée. Poudlard. Un excellent lycée qui met en valeur les élèves aux talents artistiques et musicaux. Magnifique. Mon père a voulu dès que j'ai sus écrire que je saches jouer au piano. J'ai appris. Maintenant je suis ce qu'on appelle un virtuose je crois. Je devrai remercier mon père, et je le ferai si ce talent ne me laissait pas absolument indifférent, comme beaucoup de choses d'ailleurs. Cette rentrée par exemple. Quelqu'un de normal devrait être un minimum impatient ou anxieux non ? Eh bien pas moi. Mon père a tout fait pour que j'ai des résultats excellents (et je pense que le fait que je sois bon élève à du aider) et que je puisse entrer cette année à Poudlard, une prestigieuse école qu'_il_ a choisi, dans la filière qu'_il_ a choisie, économique et sociale, qui me permettra de faire un métier comme avocat ou commercial qu'_il_ aura choisi, pour être à la fin de sa vie apte à reprendre la tête de _son_ entreprise. Donc, non, cette rentrée à Poudlard ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Ce n'est qu'une étape de plus dans le planning établi de ma vie.  
Je croise en descendant mon père assis dans un canapé dans le salon le plus près de l'entrée entrain de lire son journal, et il ne relève pas la tête à mon passage.  
Je monte dans la berline noire qui m'attend devant le manoir et m'installe sur la banquette en vrai cuir. D'un œil indifférent, je regarde à travers la vitre fumée le paysage urbain défiler.  
La voiture s'arrête enfin devant les grilles du lycée où se presse déjà une foule d'élèves. Je fronce le nez avant de mettre en place mon masque. Je sors d'un pas de prince de la voiture et m'avance. Je me fraie un chemin vers les murs adjacents au portail sur lesquels sont affichées les listes. Il me semble entendre chuchoter à mon passage mais j'avance sans me retourner.  
J'arrive enfin près de la feuille estampillée d'un grand "Serpentard, ES: Économique et sociale"  
Mes yeux balaient la feuille, s'arrêtent sur certains nom. Pansy Parkinson. Ma "petite amie". Encore une fois, merci papa. Blaise Zabani. Mon meilleur ami. Marcus Flint. Je le connais de nom. Mon père fait affaire avec le sien, je crois, et Flint est redoublant. Il me semble en avoir entendu parler mon père, lorsqu'il me donnait des exemples de choses qui n'étaient même pas envisageables dans la famille Malfoy. Redoubler en fait parti. Fréquenter quelqu'un n'appartenant pas à l'élite aussi d'ailleurs. Daphné Greengrass. La "petite amie" de Blaise, une pimbêche insupportable.  
Mes yeux se pose sur le bas de la feuille, la ou la mention "professeur principal" se trouve. Severus Rogue. Ça, je ne savais pas. Mais je sais bien qu'aucune surprise n'apparait sur mon visage.  
Rogue est un des meilleurs amis de mon père, et mon parrain soit dit en passant. Docteur en droit, brillant avocat qui a fait le choix il y a quelques années d'enseigner, et pleins d'autres choses passionnantes.  
Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je me retourne, une réplique acide au bord des lèvres destinée à celui où celle qui a osé me toucher. Je me retrouve face à Blaise et un petit sourire remplace la phrase assassine. Plutôt petit mais bien fait, la peau mate, des cheveux courts bouclés, Blaise attire autant de regard que moi je crois. Il porte aujourd'hui une chemise blanche dont les deux premiers boutons sont défaits, dévoilant une lourde chaîne en or avec le sceau de sa famille, et dont les manches remontés forment une petite entorse aux règles de bienséance du parfait petit bourge, mais dévoile sa peau halée et musclée qui attirent le regard des filles. Dommage pour elles, il joue dans l'équipe "rose". Daphné lui sert d'alibi pour ses parents. Eh oui, être gay fait bien parti des choses inacceptables chez l'élite. Et pour ne pas la sauter il lui montre son anneau de chasteté en or massif en lui susurrant à l'oreille :  
- Pas avant le mariage ma belle.  
Si seulement elle savait. Je sourie intérieurement à l'idée de la tête de cette pauvre Daphné si elle savait ce que Blaise fait de sa queue tous les soirs...  
Il me sourit.  
- Alors Drago. Je suppose que tu es tout _émoustillé_ par ta rentrée.  
Un sourire ironique étiré mes lèvres.  
- Tu me connais bien Blaise.  
- On est en quelle salle?  
Je jette un coup d'œil à la feuille.  
- Premier étage, salle 5.  
Nous tournons les talons et passons les grilles ouvragées du lycée. Le lycée est fait d'un mélange assez étonnant d'architecture moderne et plus traditionnelle. C'est assez surprenant mais même moi qui suis plus dur à contenter à ce niveau la je trouve que l'association est agréable à regarder. Alors que nous approchons de la porte principale, fendant aisément la foule d'élèves, une épaule me heurte et le malotru est projeté un peu plus loin. Je pose mes yeux glacés sur l'impertinent. Ah non, l'impertinente. Elle est petite, et très mince, presque maigre, malgré le fait que son corps soit caché par ses vêtements amples, un pull en mailles bleu élimé, et un jean troué au genou. Elle dégage une aura de fragilité et de douceur qui me désarçonne un instant mais seulement une fraction de seconde. Elle ouvre la bouche, vraisemblablement pour s'excuser, mais je la coupe, me tournant vers Blaise.  
- Dis-moi Blaise. Je rêve ou bien cette fille vient de me bousculer? Dis-je d'une voix méprisante.  
Blaise semble étouffer un gloussement, vu le petit bruit étranglé qu'il émet avant de répondre.  
- De toute évidence, tu ne rêves pas Drago.  
Je me tourne vers la fille dont le visage s'est refermé.  
- Je te conseille de ne pas recommencer ma pauvre fille si...  
Elle me coupe brusquement.  
- Sinon quoi? Tu vas appeler ton papa qui va envoyer ses gros bras détruire la pauvre fille que je suis? Oww... Comme c'est touchant. Drago, c'est ça? Moi c'est Hermione Granger. Je ne pue peut être pas le fric, mais de toute évidence, moi, je ne dois ma place dans ce lycée qu'à moi même.  
Et elle se tire sans me laisser le temps de répondre.  
Beaucoup trop de gens me fixent. Je leur jette le regard numéro 1 dans mon catalogue des regards qui tuent, à savoir que le numéro 1 est imité de mon père. Les regards se détournent.  
- Espèce de sale petite salope malaisée, tu ne perds rien pour attendre, je siffle entre les dents.  
Je suis interrompu dans ma malédiction par une drôle de toux. Je tourne vers Blaise, qui est de toute évidence en train de… rire. Je le fusille des yeux.  
- Quoi? Drago, avoue le, cette fille t'as proprement mouché, dit-il, Hilare.  
Je lui jette un regard réfrigérant qui n'a aucun effet. L'habitude sans doute.  
Je clos l'incident Hermione Granger en me dirigeant vers la porte du lycée, mais je n'oublie pas son nom à elle. Sûrement pas. Elle entendra parler de moi.

POV Hermione

Assise sur ma chaise en bois, au fond de la classe comme toujours, j'écoute notre minuscule professeur de littérature, qui nous explique les objectifs de cette année. La matinée lui sera réservée, et après une heure de pause, nous rencontrerons nous professeur d'option, dans mon cas une certaine Charity Burbage. Il nous distribue nos emplois du temps et pendant qu'il s'épanche sur l'importance de choses telles que la ponctualité, la discipline et le respect des règles je repense à ma rencontre précédente. _Il_ était vraiment beau, mais un tel... Un petit fils à papa qui se croit meilleur que tout le monde.

Je pose mon plateau sur un table au fond du réfectoire, et m'assied tranquillement. Je souris en pensant que je vais enfin faire un repas décent. Sur mon plateau, une petite coupelle de tranches de concombres avec de la vinaigrette, une assiette de blé et des saucisses dorées, un yaourt à la framboise et une magnifique pomme verte. Je mange lentement, savourant la nourriture délicieuse qui a cependant du mal à entrer dans mon estomac de toute évidence trop étroit. Lorsque j'ai enfin fini, je me lève et passe en allant ranger mon plateau devant la table de truc Malfoy and Co, et j'entends des ricanements s'élever à mon passage. Je n'y prête aucune attention et sort rapidement.  
Profitant du temps encore clément, je sors dans l'immense parc du lycée qui possède même un plan d'eau assez conséquent, et m'assois dans l'herbe humide avant de sortir un gros livre de mon sac.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'ai à peine lu une douzaine de pages, deux paires de baskets s'immobilisent devant moi. Je lève les yeux et tombe sur deux têtes, l'une aux cheveux carotte et au visage couvert de tâches de rousseur, l'autre noir jais avec une coupe... Une non coupe toute ébouriffée et des yeux verts jade. Tous les deux me regardent, l'air sympathique. Je me lève et le roux parle en premier.  
- Salut! Moi c'est Ron et lui, avec les cheveux en pétard, c'est Harry. Comment tu t'appelles?  
- Hermione.  
Harry parle alors.  
- Tu es en quelle maison? Demande-t-il  
- Maison? Je relève  
- Bah oui. Ici plutôt que de parler de ton orientation on parle plutôt du surnom qu'on lui a assigné, dit "maison"  
- Oh! Je suis à... Serdaigle.  
- Nous on est à Gryffondor, option Sport.  
- Je suis en option musique, dis-je avec un sourire.  
Ils sont vraiment gentils. Je suis assez timide et la plupart du temps les camarades de classes ne me parlaient pas à cause de mon statut d'orpheline et mes bonnes notes. Mais avec eux je me sens plutôt à l'aise. Et puis, ici personne ne sait que je suis orpheline…  
Ron pointe mon étui de violon posé dans l'herbe.  
- On s'en doutait, répondit-il en souriant.  
Nous nous asseyons dans l'herbe et commençons à babiller.  
- Vous faites quoi comme sport? Je leur demande  
- Je fais du Hand, Ron est plutôt porté courses à pied. Répond Harry. Il enchaîne. Ça fait longtemps que tu joues du violon?  
- Ma mère a commencé à m'apprendre quand j'avais 6 ans.  
- Tu dois être super forte! Me lance Ron.  
Je hausse les épaules. Je n'ai jamais été confrontée à d'autres musiciens, je n'ai donc aucune idée concrète de mon niveau. Je sais juste que jouer est plus qu'un plaisir pour moi: c'est une nécessité.  
- Tu nous jouerais un morceau?  
Je rougis sottement.  
- Maintenant? Je demande  
- Non dans 20 ans, répond Harry en rigolant.  
- Eeeeuuuh... Je ne suis pas sûre que se soit autorisé, j'argumente.  
Le brun lève les yeux au ciel.  
- On est dans un parc! Je ne vois pas qui tu pourrais déranger.  
Je jette un coup d'œil aux alentour.  
Les élèves sont dispersés par petits groupes disséminés dans le parc, et mes yeux se posent sur une chevelure blond éclatant à quelques dizaine de mètres, assis avec ses petits amis péteux dans l'herbe. Je sens mon estomac se tordre. Penser à lui me fait bizarre: je le hais, lui et son arrogance, lui et sa limousine, lui et son mépris, lui et ses vêtements griffés, lui et sa vie parfaite. Mais en même temps j'aimerai tellement qu'il comprenne... Que ce n'est pas parce que je suis "pauvre" que je ne vaux rien. Qu'il sache qu'on ne peut pas juger quelqu'un sans le connaitre. Mais je ne devrai même pas penser à ça.  
- Eh HO! Hermiiiiioooone! Tu rêves?  
Je fixe mon attention sur mes deux nouveaux amis et leurs offre un sourire contrit.  
- Désolée.  
- Alors? Demande Ron  
- Alors quoi?  
- Tu nous joues un truc?  
- Je ne pense pas que...  
À cet instant la sonnerie retentit. Sauvée par le gong. C'est tellement cliché qu'un petit sourire étire mes lèvres. Je me lève en souriant toujours.  
- Désolée les gars, j'ai cours, et je n'ai pas l'intention d'arriver en retard en vous contant fleurette.  
Je place la lanière de mon sac sur mon épaule et attrape l'étui de mon violon.  
- Nous conter quoi? Relève Harry.  
Je lève les yeux au ciel et m'éloigne en leur faisant un signe de la main. Je traverse le parc, et monte trois étages pour arriver enfin dans la salle de musique. Spacieuse, avec un parquet miel, évidemment un tableau noir mais aussi un magnifique piano à queue, et sur les murs, de lourds rideaux en velours bleu ciel pour l'acoustique. Je m'assois sur un pupitre au fond de la salle et voit les autres arriver au compte goutte. Tous ou presque ont avec eux des étuis en cuir ou rigides de taille variable contenant des instruments de musique. Puis il entre. Je baisse les yeux sur ma table, tout en le maudissant d'être dans la même option que moi, et donc d'avoir 6 heures de cours en commun avec lui par semaine. Il m'offre un regard méprisant et s'assoit. Je remarque qu'il n'a aucun étui. Je me demande bien ce qu'il fait... Surement du chant. La prof entre enfin et ferme la porte derrière elle. Petite et menue, à peine 30 ans, avec de longs cheveux roux qu'elle a rassemblés en une tresse qui lui bat le dos. Elle nous sourit.  
- Bonjour! Je m'appelle Charity Burbage et je vais vous suivre pendant les deux années qui vous séparent de votre BAC en temps que professeur de musique.  
Elle se tourne pour écrire son nom au tableau et je vois Malfoy se pencher vers sa voisine, une fille aux cheveux noir brillant, et lui souffler quelque chose à l'oreille qui la fait glousser. Puis j'aperçois leurs mains liées sous la table et imite intérieurement un vomissement avant de me reprendre. La puérilité n'a jamais été quelque chose qui me caractérise. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui et surtout pas _à cause_ de lui que ça va commencer.  
La prof se remet à parler.  
- Nous serons appelés à nous côtoyer 6 heures par semaines, donc vous pouvez m'appeler Charity, dit-elle.  
Elle a l'air vraiment gentille et à l'écoute. Je sens que ces cours vont être géniaux. Un franc sourire illumine mon visage.  
- Pour commencer, je vais vous demander de pousser les tables et de mettre les chaises en demi-cercle.  
Nous nous activons, même Malfoy, ce qui m'étonne un peu à vrai dire. Puis je secoue la tête et je m'ordonne de cesser de penser à lui. Une fois que nous sommes en demi-cercle, elle met sa propre chaise en face de nous.  
- Bien. J'aimerai maintenant que vous vous présentiez à tour de rôle, en disant votre nom, votre maison et l'instrument que vous jouez.  
Je suis au bout du cercle, à sa gauche, et elle commence par ceux à sa droite. Je parlerai donc en dernière. Un jeune homme brun se lève, il me semble l'avoir vu dans ma classe.  
- Terry Boot, Serdaigle, et je joue du Hautbois.  
- Hanna Abbot, dit une fille blonde en rougissant, Pouffsoufle, flûte à bec.  
Les noms s'écoulent au fur et à mesure.  
- Cho Chang, Serdaigle, flûte traversière.  
Certains instruments sont assez spéciaux, comme un garçon de Gryffondor, un certain Dean, qui joue de la flûte de Pan. Je retiens aussi qu'un certain Cédric Diggory joue du trombone.  
C'est au tour de la voisine de Malfoy, elle se lève et énonce d'un ton qui se voudrait... Princier je crois mais qui ressemble à mon avis plus à un caquètement.  
- Pansy Parkinson, Serpentard, chant.  
Puis Malfoy se lève.  
- Drago Malfoy, Serpentard, piano.  
Mes yeux s'écarquillent. Piano. Je ne m'y attendais pas.  
Encore trois personnes puis je me lève.  
- Hermione Granger, Serdaigle, violon.  
Je note que je suis la seule violoniste. Lorsque j'énonce mon nom, les yeux de la prof se fixent sur moi, je la vois froncer les sourcils, et ses yeux balaient les manches de mon gros pull rabattues sur mes bras alors qu'il fait presque trop chaud la salle: la plupart des élèves sont en manches courtes ou ont remonté leurs manches. Les miennes ne le sont pas, et ne le seront jamais. Il ne faut pas qu'ils le sachent. Personne ne doit jamais savoir. Jamais. Un jour, je trouverai une solution. Mais en attendant je ne peux demander de l'aide à personne. C'est hors de question.  
Troublée par le regard de la prof je baisse les yeux.  
Elle me quitte finalement des yeux et sourit à la classe.  
- Bien maintenant que les présentations sont faites, j'aimerai vous entendre. Donc pour la fin de ce cours et le cours prochain, je vais vous auditionner, pour voir un peu votre niveau, et définir pour chacun l'objectif que vous devrez vous fixer pour le BAC.  
Plusieurs personnes hochent la tête. Moi je suis convaincue par son professionnalisme, sa gentillesse et sa motivation. Cela me conforte encore plus dans l'idée que j'ai bien fait de me battre pour intégrer Poudlard.  
- J'ai commencé les présentations par... Elle bute sur le nom.  
- Terry, l'aide le Serdaigle.  
- Merci. Par Terry, je vais donc commencer dans l'autre sens par Hermione.  
Je note mentalement qu'elle a déjà retenu mon nom, mais c'est certainement parce que je me suis présentée en dernière. Je me lève, et pose mon étui sur ma chaise.  
Elle s'adresse à moi alors que je sors mon violon.  
- Tu as besoin d'un accompagnement au piano? D'un chevalet sûrement.  
- Non merci, c'est bon. Je connais mes partitions par cœur.  
Cette réponse soulève les murmures de mes camarades, et il me semble entendre une voix traînante accompagnée d'un gloussement prononcer un "Intellote de mes deux" mais je n'y prête aucune attention.  
Je me place à l'endroit que la prof me désigne, pose mon archet sur les cordes tendues de mon violon, ferme les yeux un instant pour bien visualiser ma partition puis je commence.  
Les notes s'envolent, mais je ne suis déjà plus dans la salle de classe. Portée par une paire d'ailes immatérielles ourlées de notes, je m'envole, au dessus du lycée, de la ville, jouant toujours, portée par les sons mélancoliques mais mélodieux que je tire de mon instrument. Je me pose finalement sur le plus haut clocher de la ville, et je joue, les notes s'étirant telles un long ruban vers l'horizon. Je pose mon dernier accord au même instant que le clocher sonne.  
J'éloigne mon archet en reposant les pieds sur terre. Jouer m'offre toujours cette sensation grisante d'ouvrir les portes d'un univers qui m'est propre, où les limites n'existent plus. Lorsque je joue, le monde réel semble s'effacer pour laisser place à ce monde qui n'existera jamais vraiment, mais qui pourtant m'accueille lorsque les notes s'envolent.  
Je balaie la salle du regard. Certains élèves semblent stupéfaits, beaucoup à vrai dire. Seul Malfoy est indifférent, et sa copine me lance des regards assassins. Je pose les yeux sur Charity. Elle a un grand sourire.  
- Wouaw! Hermione! C'était... C'était très bien. Parfait. Extra. Je sens que je vais avoir du travail avec vous rigole-elle.  
À ce point? Je ne savais pas que j'étais si bonne. Je veux dire, quand je jouais dans la rue, les gens semblaient impressionnés mais je pensais que c'était parce qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre du violon. Et je suis sûre que j'ai encore beaucoup de travail.

POV Drago

Je lève les yeux au ciel alors que Granger se lève et dit qu'elle connaît ses partitions par cœur. Pourquoi se sent-elle obligée de nous faire l'étalage de sa prétendue intelligente? Je me penche vers Pansy qui trépigne quand je me rapproche d'elle -ce qui me dégoute- et lui souffle:  
- Encore une Intellote de mes deux qui veut se faire bien voire.  
Évidemment elle glousse, ce qui me dégoute encore plus. Cette fille m'horripile. Mon père me l'a mise dans les bras parce que cela l'arrangeait bien: son père est dur en affaires. Mais cette fille est futile, stupide, sans intérêt ni relief. Elle n'est même pas baisable. Cependant je la garde par commodité. Mon père est satisfait, et elle écarte tout ce qui peut avoir un vagin de moi. Au moins, je n'ai plus à éconduire des nuisibles.  
Je pose un regard indifférent sur la jeune fille presque maigre qui est debout en face de moi. Alors qu'elle pose son archet sur les cordes du violon, bel instrument d'ailleurs, ses yeux se ferme brièvement avant de se rouvrir, fixant cette fois un point qui semble à des kilomètres. Puis elle commence à jouer.  
Je suis frappé. Sa musique semble entrer en moi, et tout bouleverser. Tout son être indique sa concentration. Les mouvements vifs et précis de ses doigts sur les cordes, le pli de sa bouche, la légère raideur de ses épaules couvertes des mailles de son pull... Le masque de sa force de caractère semble tomber et elle apparaît comme elle m'est apparue brièvement tout à l'heure. Une fille bien trop mince, des cernes telles des hématomes sous ses yeux, mais elle dégage une aura de douceur impressionnante, ainsi qu'une certaine fragilité qui me touche plus que je ne veux l'admettre. Jai l'envie absurde de la protéger de ce qui semble la détruire.  
Je chasse nerveusement ces pensées de mon esprit et me concentre sur l'aspect purement musical de sa prestation. Elle est... Parfaite. Même moi je suis obligé de l'admettre. Pas une seule fausse note, ni hésitation. Elle semble faire corps avec son instrument. J'en essuie presque une larme tant c'est beau... Je plaisante(1). Je suis un Malfoy.  
Elle joue son dernier accord et s'arrête. Elle pose sur la salle un regard un peu perdu, comme si elle venait de se réveiller. La prof la congratule pendant que Pansy me chuchote à l'oreille de sa voix de crécelle -à mon humble avis- une remarque de son cru:  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une pauvresse dans son genre manipule un instrument si coûteux! Où a-t-elle bien pu le voler?! En tout cas, c'était médiocre.  
Si seulement elle savait à quel point je la méprise, elle. Je réponds alors, la surprenant.  
- Ta gueule Parkinson. La seule chose qui est indiscutable chez cette _pauvresse_ c'est son don pour la musique. Respecte au moins ça.  
Elle rougit furieusement mais n'ose pas répondre. Je suis satisfait de lui avoir cloué le bec, et je n'ai pas menti. Je méprise peut être tout en Hermione Granger, son apparente pauvreté, ses cheveux châtains trop bouclés, son air de miss je sais tout, sa force de caractère et son être qui transpire le naturel, mais elle restera toujours à mes yeux une violoniste d'exception. C'est la seule chose que je ne peux lui enlever...

(1) non vous ne rêvez pas, Drago se fait des petites blagues tout seul dans sa tête…

Ces moments de délire qui me tiennent…

**Note :** Ce chapitre est enfin fini, je m'excuse encore du _temps _que j'ai mis à publier… pardonnez moi !

J'ai déjà commencé l'écriture du second chapitre, mais je m'abstiens de vous promettre une date de publication… Bref bref bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu… Alors ? Verdict ? Certains m'ont demandé si _Drago _apparaitrait dans cette fic… EVIDEMMENT ! On m'a posé la question pour Ron et Harry, j'espère donc que ce chapitre a répondu à toutes vos questions et attentes.

Si vous en avez d'autres, si vous trouvez que ce chapitre a mis **vraiment** trop de temps à arriver, si vous trouvez qu'il est merdique, nul, médiocre, mauvais, ou au contraire plutôt pas mal, bon, bien, satisfaisant, génial, cool, bref, ce que vous voulez… vous n'avez qu'une chose à faire : Review !

Et franchement recevoir des avis me motivera un max… je dis ça je dis rien )

À La prochaine,

La p'tite Clochette…


End file.
